


Revelation

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: I'm clearing out my drafts and thought I might as well post the finished ones before I delete them. Maybe someone enjoys them.





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm clearing out my drafts and thought I might as well post the finished ones before I delete them. Maybe someone enjoys them.

Adam pulled back the black curtain of his bunk and stuck his head out, looking from right to left but there was nothing to see and nothing to hear. The only thing he could hear was the quiet humming of the bus driving down some country lane.

The pianist shrugged and closed the curtain again. He lay back down and snuggled into his pillow, exhaling deeply. The man was almost dozing off again when he heard it yet again.

He turned onto his back and groaned slightly annoyed, being wide awake yet again. The guitarist opened the curtain once more and waited. He surely wouldn’t try to go back to sleep again before he had figured out what was keeping him from getting some much needed rest.

However, after a couple of minutes of total silence, he was already about to close the curtain yet again as there was nothing to be heard. That was when he caught it again. More distinct this time.

_“Adam”_

Huh? Was someone awake?

Adam quietly moved out of his bunk, his bare feet touching the carpeted floor.

He carefully moved back the curtain from the bunk closest to his’ - Theo’s - just to find him peacefully sleeping, some strains of hair loosely hanging down his forehead. When he was already about to shut the fabric again and move on to investigate the next bunk, he heard the singer mumble his name.

Adam held his breath for a moment, thinking the younger one was awake and had noticed him, but his eyes were still closed, his breathing even.

Just when he was about to say something, Theo let out some more unintelligible words.

“Theo?”, he finally dared to ask quietly.

The reply he got was imminent.

_“Adam”_

The pianist had to smile at that. So did that mean the singer was dreaming about him? The older man couldn’t help but feel flattered about it. But wait, what if it was a bad dream?

His fear was quickly forgotten though, as Theo muttered some more words.

_“Kiss me”_

Adam just stared wide eyed at his mate for a moment. He had surely misheard that, hadn’t he? The singer was surely not dreaming about kissing him.

“ _A’dm... Kiss... k’ss me... plse_.”

_“Adamm...”_

Alright, as unreal this was, he couldn’t actually deny it anymore. Theo Hutchcraft was indeed dreaming about kissing him. He had to chuckle at this sudden revelation. But what if someone woke up and heard the mumbling of the singer that was not mean for other ears to hear.

_"Kiss m'... A'dm..."_

How could he stop him from repeating these words? Sure, he could wake him up, but what should he say? _"Sorry I woke you up in the middle of the night but you were sleep talking about us making out and I didn't want others to hear."?_   No. There had to be another way. Maybe-

The guitarist leaned down and carefully brushed his lips against those of the singer before he pressed a chaste kiss to them. Then he quickly pulled back again though, fearing that the singer might’ve woken up due to some lips on lips action. To his relief, the younger one was still fast asleep though. Theo sighed contently and snuggled into his duvet, his mumbling having stopped now that he had gotten what he wanted.

Adam couldn’t help but grin like an idiot at that. Apparently, Theo was truly dreaming about him. But he could barely confront the other with that because eventually he’d have to reveal that he had actually kissed him to get him to shut up.

Anyway, the following two days he was yet again woken by Theo’s sleep talking request for a kiss.

And just like the first time, he had warily measured up to that and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth after which the other drifted into a deep and peaceful slumber, just like the first time.

The next day however, they were staying in a hotel for the night, which meant they’d have separate rooms and Adam couldn’t help but feel bitter about it. He could definitely get used to their nightly routine. Alright, admittedly the singer wasn’t actually aware of said routine and hopefully it’d stay like that. Although, both of them would have to admit stuff then.

+++

Adam was lying awake in his bed, wondering if the singer was dreaming about him again and at the same time feeling bitter because he couldn’t help him fall asleep. He sighed heavily before he turned the lights off and forced himself to fall asleep. Tomorrow they’d be on the road again.

+++

It was almost midnight and Adam had to smile when he was woken up by the quiet call of his name again, just as he was used to by now. Dutifully he climbed out of his bunk, made his way to the singer’s, where he pulled the curtain backwards and leaned down to gently press a kiss to his mouth.

Suddenly he felt the singer lightly respond though and for a split second, he enjoyed it, his heart fluttering. But then his brain kicked in, reminding him of what that meant. Theo was waking up. Shit shit shit!

The pianist immediately pulled back and shut the curtain before almost flying the distance to his own bunk a few feet away. As he arrived at his shelter and closed the curtain, he immediately pressed his hand onto his mouth and nose, to mute the sounds of his heavy breathing.

He wasn’t entirely sure but he thought he had heard the singer sigh. Then everything was quiet again though and Adam dared to let out a breath of relief. That was close.

+++

Theo had been acting weird the whole day and Adam feared that he might have indeed gotten aware of the kiss at night but he didn’t dare to say anything about it in fear of what the other might say or do.

He was just sitting on the couch, freaking out internally when the singer suddenly stood right in front of him.

“Alright Adam, we have to talk. I can’t go on like that anymore.”, Theo stated.

Adam gulped hard at that as he glanced up at his friend. Oh oh.

“Promise you won’t laugh.”, the singer went on, a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks.

“I promise”, the older man replied right away, yet a tad confused and watched the younger one take a seat beside him.

“I... I dreamt about you. To be more precise, about, well... kissing you... Several times actually.”, the singer confessed, sighing heavily, his cheeks flushed.

The pianist’s eyes widened at that, mouth slightly agape.

“Yesterday it was really vivid though and now I find it kinda difficult to be around you when I’m constantly reminded of that which is why I’m as red as a tomato yet again.”, Theo babbled on, not daring to look his friend into the eyes.

“Oh... Uhm... Theo? I... uh- I need to tell you something too.”, the pianist mumbled, his own cheeks reddening as well.

Theo looked up at him at that, this time the older man was the one to avoid eye contact.

“I uh, I did kiss you.”, the pianist said quietly and heard the other inhale sharply.

“What?!”, the singer shrieked.

“Four times actually. But-“, he wanted to explain himself but was interrupted by a seemingly raging Theo.

“You fucking did _what_?!”, the singer asked, totally gobsmacked, now on his feet again and looking down at the guitarist, making him feel tiny.

“Just because you asked me to!”, Adam eventually managed to say which just made the younger one even more furious.

Before the other could explode, he quickly tried to explain everything to his mate.

“You were talking in your sleep and you kept repeating my name and ‘kiss me’. You wouldn’t stop until I did it and-“, the guitarist tried to defend himself but the other interrupted him yet again.

“You fucking asshole!”, Theo groaned, louder than he had intended to but he was just so angry, which resulted in Adam wince at that sudden outburst.

“Listen Theo, I’m sorry-“, the pianist tried to apologize but the younger man didn’t even listen.

“I spent the whole damn night trying to go back to continue this dream but apparently it was impossible anyway because you just told me you did actually kiss me! You have no fucking idea how frustrated I’ve been this whole time.”, the man rattled off, fuming visibly.

“Wait, _what_?”, Adam uttered, blinking in confusion at what his mate had just confessed.

He wasn’t sure if the singer had actually wanted to say that or if it was his furious anger that had revealed it.

“You’re not mad at me for kissing you but for _not_ kissing you?”, he asked with a smile as realisation hit him and thus slowly stood up as well.

“Well, if that’s what bothers you so much, I can help.”, he said and was about to wrap his hands around him but said man just crossed his arms in front of his chest and took a step backwards.

“No, fuck off!”, Theo uttered and slightly pushed the other away, as he made another attempt to get close to him. “I’m not in the mood.”, he added grumbling.

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t quite expect that reaction. I thought you’d punch me in the face or something if you found out I kissed you, so I rather didn’t tell you about it.", Adam confessed, not sure how to react to these news. 

“Well why do you think I was dreaming about you in the first place then?”, Theo grumbled, his posture still repellent but his look had softened as he finally looked up at his friend.

“I’m sorry?”, Adam uttered and his hands reached out to pull his friend close once more.

This time he actually let it happen and their lips met in a soft touch.


End file.
